


The Winter Soldier Goes to the Land of Disney

by AmySear



Series: The Foster Sister and the Soldier [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Baby Mama, F/M, Jane Foster's Little Sister, Mostly fluff with a little drama thrown here and there, Pregnancy, The Avengers Go To Disneyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Foster, little sister of the brilliant Dr. Jane Foster, had one request for her boyfriend and the Avengers team. James “Bucky” Barnes was not going to give into that request. Ever. She could call him names or make him feel guilty about her being his baby mama or appeal to his humanity. It didn't matter. Nothing was going to convince him.</p><p>After sleeping on the couch for a week, Bucky miraculously changed his mind. </p><p>Like it or not, the Winter Soldier was going to Disneyland.</p><p>(Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Disneyland or any Marvel characters. This idea came to me when I was researching my own vacation options. It is mostly fluff with a little drama thrown in here and there for fun. You don't have to read my previous works to understand the story, but it may clarify some background information. Enjoy! 
> 
> Rated M for swearing and sexual content.

“This is total and complete bullshit, Jane!”

Jane Foster stared at her sister with an exasperated smile as she listened to her sister rant and rave. Amy Foster pushed back the auburn strands of hair that came loose from her ponytail as she continued to gesture wildly and swear angrily.

Darcy Lewis, best friend extraordinaire of Amy, made eye contact with her boss. “The movies were right. This is what happens when you piss off pregnant people,” Darcy whispered loudly with wide eyes.

“Piss me off? That is the understatement of the century!” Amy interrupted with a cry of outrage before she continued her rambling rant.

The older Foster couldn’t help but smile as she stared at the belly peaking out from underneath her sister’s shirt. She was going to be an auntie in a couple months to a baby conceived by her baby sister and the Winter Soldier. Jane briefly paused her thoughts and nodded enthusiastically to Amy when her sister gestured to her for support in the middle of her speech before continuing on. The scientist laughed. At first she was petrified of her sister dating the former assassin. Well, former HYDRA assassin. It was no secret Bucky was doing his same job for the newly re-formed SHIELD, but at least he had bits and pieces of his memories back. And now he was _only_ killing bad guys. Jane knew he was inherently a good man, but she was terrified of the brief snippets of regression and anger he had when he first moved into the Tower. Over time though, Jane had been convinced that Bucky really did love and care for her sister. It was obvious the way his eyes always found Amy’s whenever they were in a room together. While he still did not speak much in front of Jane (or really anyone for that matter), Jane knew that her sister was going to protected and loved the rest of her life…plus if he lifted a pinky and hurt Amy, Jane would just send Thor after him.

“Soooo,” Darcy began hesitantly as Amy paused to catch her breath, “You did all that because Bucky won’t let you go to Disneyland?”

Amy stared at her best friend for a moment in disbelief before letting out an angry “UGHHH” and stormed out of the room. Jane shrugged when Darcy looked at her for an explanation. “Don’t be surprised. My sister has always been a huge Disney fan. We grew up taking trips there all the time. My mom used to say Amy would have built a house in the park if she could have.” Jane looked thoughtful for a moment and “hmm”’ed to herself as she wrapped her sweater tighter around her. “I think pregnancy is changing Amy. I can tell she’s become more sentimental which is totally not like her…..unless she was talking about a tequila bottle or something.”

Darcy snickered. It was no secret that Amy Foster was a “spitfire gal” as Steve said. The former intern rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Well, it looks like Baby Barnes is already shaking things up three months before his debut! Imagine what will happen once he arrives.”

“Or she,” Jane corrected. “I still can’t believe they are going old school and not finding out the baby’s gender….anyway I’m not really sure how to handle all of this. It doesn’t look like she is going to get past it anytime soon. I mean, I guess we could take her to Disneyland? I know Thor would love to go and would be better behaved now that he understands our customs better. I’m still waiting for data from the Kepler system satellite before I can continue my calculations, so I have time…but really I should use that time to work on determining the velocity of the----“

“Earth to Jane!” Darcy snapped her fingers as the older Foster’s eyes began to glaze over in affection for her beloved science. “You can take a vacation. And in fact, you need a vacation. Thor will be fine as long as he leaves Mew-Mew in the hotel. We can’t have him breaking Pirates of the Caribbean or something. I’ll talk to Steve. Maybe he can talk to Bucky about it.”

“Yeah, hopefully he will want to negotiate. She’s been making him sleep on the couch this last week,” Jane snorted with a slight chuckle. She picked up her large messenger bag. “I’m going down to the lab. I don’t know if I can leave the systems up while I’m gone, but if it makes my sister and the baby happy, then I will find a way.”

“Thatta girl, Janey!” Darcy slapped her boss on the back.

“Don’t call me that,” Jane said with a pointed look before heading to the door. She yelped as Bucky and Steve appeared behind the closed door.

“Hi honey!” Darcy called in a 1950’s upbeat voice as Steve apologized to Dr. Foster who was clutching her chest in surprise.

“No, no, I’m okay,” Jane insisted with a few deep breaths as she swatted the Captain’s hands away with a slight blush. She may be sleeping with the god of thunder, but she was not immune to the handsome charms of Captain America and his equally handsome-yet brooding-best friend.

Jane turned her attention to Bucky as she adjusted the strap of her bag. “Let my sister go on her trip, Bucky. She needs it.”

Dr. Foster walked away before Bucky could reply…..not that he was going to reply anyway. His face just deepened into a scowl. “Hey boys, tough day at work?” Darcy asked nonchalantly as she took out a beer from the fridge for each of them.

Steve nodded his head gratefully as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug. “Thanks, Darce. It was a good day. Just helped Stark test out some new technology for his suit. Pretty interesting stuff. All we had to do was shoot at him.”

“Oh damn, I missed out on that!” Darcy smiled warmly as she gave the Captain a peck on the lips. She turned her attention back to Bucky. “What about you, Mr. Winter? Tough day?”

“Was fine,” Bucky shrugged as he took a large gulp of beer.

"Just fine? You look a little tired...." Darcy trailed off innocently with a sly look in her eyes 

“Probably from the couch….” Steve suggested quietly as he faced the deadly glare of his friend.

The former HYDRA assassin ran his metal hand through his long hair. He decided to address the obvious elephant in the room. “What does she expect me to do? She’s six months pregnant. She should be restin’, not going to some amusement park full of crowds and danger.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “I know, Buck. I know you’re worried about her.”

“But what if we all went? Jane and I talked about this…we could convince everyone to go! Talk about an Avenger bonding session. And lots of protection for junior. What if we did that?” Darcy offered as she grabbed Bucky by both his arms and slightly shook him.

“Darcy!” Steve chided as Bucky gently pushed the brunette off of him.

“Too much?” Darcy offered in a weak shrug. Bucky continued scowling and instead picked the opposite side of the room to lean against the wall. “Why does she want to go to that damn park anyway? She lives in Stark Tower. Stark can just build her something that’ll be more entertaining,” he huffed.

Steve shrugged slightly. “It is supposed to be fun. Just like the boardwalk from the old days. Darcy showed me videos. Apparently it is a big deal.”

“Not to me.” Bucky shot back.

Darcy narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips as she gave Bucky her toughest look. “James Buchanan Barnes. It is a big deal to Amy….you know, the mother of your child. Your future wife….once she stops freaking out about getting married, that is,” Darcy rushed out quickly before standing tall again. “But nevertheless, you need to think about her for a second. She is hurting and you can make her feel better but you are choosing not to. That is probably hurting her the most!”

Bucky stared at Darcy blankly as her words sank in. He clenched his jaw slightly. Steve stepped in between his girlfriend and his best friend before their argument could escalate. “Maybe think about it, Buck? She wouldn’t stay mad this long if it didn’t mean something to her. And I would actually like to see Disneyland to see what the fuss is all about. We can all go along. At least go talk to her? Consider it?”

The Winter Soldier stared at his friend for a moment before sighing. “Sentimental punk,” he muttered before heading back to his bedroom. He was secretly grateful for days like today where he still shared an enormous apartment with Steve. It gave him a different type of courage to talk to his girl knowing his best friend was there supporting him.

He gently clicked the door open and found Amy Foster laying on the bed and hugging a body pillow in front of her. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was not sleeping. Bucky pulled off his t-shirt and began to slide into the bed next to her.

“Go away,” she said muffled into her pillow as he started to crawl closer to her. He ignored her and instead spooned up behind her. He placed his metal palm on her belly and inwardly sighed in contentment at the heartbeat he detected inside.

“Bucky,” she growled. “I said go away.” She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he held her tight. “Fucking asshole,” she snarled as she grew tired of fighting a brick wall. “You always do shit like that! It’s not fair.”

“I hold you close ‘cause I love you,” Bucky responded simply. “And it isn’t fair for you to be away from me so long.”

Amy tried to kick him away with her feet. “Bite me,” she snorted.

Despite his patience starting to wane, Bucky couldn’t help but slightly smirk. His lady was one helluva hellcat. “You really wanna go, huh doll?”

Amy stopping pushing against him and instead squirmed around so she faced him. “Why? You gonna let me go all of a sudden?” She gave him a challenging glare.

Bucky reached out and stroked metal fingers against her cheek. “Maybe,” he said simply. “You know I just worry about you. And the baby.”

Amy felt her defenses start to melt away. She broke eye-contact with him and instead stared at the scarred skin connecting his metal shoulder to his torso. “I know,” the red-headed Foster admitted. “But I’m fine. The baby is fine.”

Strong arms pulled her as tight to his body as her belly would allow. “So what’s the deal, doll? Why are you giving me so much grief over this? Is this the pregnancy hormones or something?”

“Fuck you,” she muttered back against his chest despite her body relaxing into his embrace.

“I would gladly fuck you after a week away,” her boyfriend chuckled as his flesh hand gave her bottom a slight spank. “But I think we need to settle this. I won’t take you until you tell me why you are so adamant about going.”

“I just want to go.”

“You said that already. I’m not deaf. I asked why?”

Amy sighed. “Jesus Christ. Fine. I guess….I guess it’s because Disneyland was my family’s thing when I was younger. My sister and I never got along, but at Disneyland we were actually friends. My parents wouldn’t fight there. Everything was just happy. And now…..well, Dad’s been dead for years. Mom is living in England with her new husband….Jane and I live in the same Tower but hardly do anything together. I just…..it is time for me to have my own family. With you. And the baby. And it seems important for me to start that tradition again. I _need_ to start that tradition again. I want to be a good mom...” her voice trailed off slightly as she bit her lip in hesitation.

The Winter Soldier gently forced her chin up so she had to look at him. “You are going to be a great mother,” he breathed as he leaned down and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers. “If we go…..will you promise to stay by my side the whole time?”

Amy nodded frantically. “Of course! The whole point is to go with you!”

Bucky grinned slightly. He flipped her over so she straddled his hips. “Well first, you can make-it up to me for sleeping on the couch the last week.” His fingers were teasing against the top of her shorts as she softly moaned and grinded into him. “And then you can start packing for your trip.”

His heart leapt at the dazzling smile she awarded him. “Baby,” she said as she took off her shirt and leaned down to kiss him. “You got a deal.”

**********************************

“Someone please tell me who talked us into this?” Tony Stark grumbled in annoyance as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms like an angry toddler.

“Probably that glowing pregnant woman over there,” Steve responded back with a chuckle as he pointed toward Amy on the other end of Tony’s private jet.

“Actually I think it had something to do with Barnes and his non-subtle threats,” Clint snorted as he popped a peanut in his mouth.

Bucky shrugged slightly a couple seats down from Tony, though Natasha saw his mouth twitch. “Of course. Her boobs have gotten bigger so therefore her gravitational pull of getting people to do what she wants has increased,” Tony continued sulking, “But what I really want to know is why Thor gets to fly there and I have to sit on an airplane like a regular nobody?? I am Iron Man! I have a suit dammit!”

“Thor is meeting us there, and you are bonding with your teammates,” Pepper corrected as she gave Natasha a wink.

“Pshh. Bonding,” Stark continued with a scoff.

“C’mon, Stark. Loosen up,” Natasha chided as she stretched out against Clint’s back. “We are on vacation. Even Bruce came along for the fun.”

Darcy threw an arm around the male scientist sitting next to her when he was mentioned. He winced and hesitantly cleared his throat. “Yeah well, I’m not exactly thrilled at the prospect of being surrounded by a bunch of people…..but I am sure it will be a fun time.”

“I agree,” Steve chimed in with a voice full of authority.

“Plus it makes my girl happy,” Bucky said softly as he watched Amy and Jane laugh at a video of a Disneyland ride on Jane’s iPad. Both girls were laughing so hard that their eyes were watery and cheeks bright pink.

Amy’s eyes found Bucky’s and her smile grew even wider. “Bucky, check out this ride! Jane totally peed her pants on it when she was a kid. You have to go on it!”

The younger Foster pushed herself off her seat with some difficulty as she bounced over to boyfriend. Bucky quickly grabbed her in his arms and set her down on his lap. “Wow, Barnes. That has got to be killing your legs these days,” Tony muttered.

Within seconds every person within three feet of Tony had smacked him. A sound like a snarl came from Bucky’s chest as he starred daggers at Tony. Darcy gulped knowing that a metal fist would have been through the plane if Amy hadn’t been sitting on Bucky’s lap still.

Tony seemed to have the same realization. “Sorry! Totally kidding! Remember something called a joke?” Stark mumbled as he took Amy’s vacant seat on the other side of the plane next to an annoyed looking Jane.

“Yeah, try not to have you ass break the plane from over there Stark!” Darcy called after him and flipped him off.

“You have to excuse Tony,” Pepper said with a slight sigh, “His parents never took him to Disneyland as a kid either. Apparently his dad always said he could do better than ‘that damn Walt’. It is a sore spot for him too.”

Amy nodded though she lost her earlier enthusiasm. She looked down. Her belly had gotten quite a bit bigger in recent weeks. She seemed to explode overnight. Even Bucky had been shocked when he came home from his last mission and had a harder time wrapping his arms all the way around her. She looked down at the video of Splash Mountain on the screen. Her heart sank a little. She couldn’t go on the bigger rides like this anyway, not with her fat belly.

“Show me, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered in her ear to break her from her reverie.

Amy smiled weakly. “I will later. You know, I actually think I need to lie down a bit. We still have a couple hours until we land and I just realized how tired I am.” She gave Bucky a kiss on his forehead and walked off toward the back bedroom on the plane. Stark gave her a guilty look as she walked by.

“Dead meat,” Bucky rumbled as he eyed the billionaire-former playboy-philanthropist from across the plane.

“Save it for later,” Steve said as he grasped Bucky’s arm to calm him down. “She’ll be okay.”

“It’s true. Don’t let Tony ruin the trip for you. It is better for us to stay calm,” Bruce agreed with an awkward nod.

One thing Fury had briefed them on….no, yelled at them about really….was making sure they kept the civilian population safe and comfortable at Disneyland while they were there. They were not to draw attention to themselves in any manner. Disneyland hadn’t been alerted to their presence, and that is the way Fury wanted it to stay. The last thing the world needed was the Hulk ripping apart Disneyland or the Winter Soldier having an episode on Space Mountain and killing people left and right.

Steve watched as Bucky willed himself to visibly relax. Darcy gave the Captain a reassuring smile. “Cheer up, everyone!” she announced to the plane that had gone awkwardly silent. “We are going to the happiest place on Earth on Tony Stark’s dime. That means we will have the penthouse suites and the best meals….again, all on Tony Stark’s dime.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Natasha called as she raised her glass.

“Here, here!” Clint agreed with a lopsided grin.

“To Disneyland!” Darcy called as everyone joined in raising their glasses and drinking.

Tony rolled his eyes, but raised his glass anyway after Pepper gave him a look. “Okay okay, yeah, to Disneyland…..and my money!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Darcy eyed Bucky with a raised eyebrow as he and Amy stepped from the elevator into the spacious evergreen-themed lobby.

The Winter Soldier looked down at his outfit. He was wearing civilian clothing….black combat boots, dark jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt with a glove for his left hand. He shrugged. “Yeah?” So what, Lewis?”

Darcy gave him an arched brow in frustration while Amy tried to stifle her giggle. Before Darcy could say anything, Steve rounded the corner holding a tray of coffee. This time Amy couldn’t hold in her laughter when she saw Steve’s shirt. He and Darcy were matching. His shirt read, “I’m her Prince” while hers read, “I’m his Princess” both with Mickey and Minnie silhouettes.

“Good morning!” Steve smiled brightly as he extended the coffee tray toward Darcy for her grab a drink.

“You’re such a punk,” Bucky shook his head as he grabbed a coffee from the tray too.

“You’ve never been a morning person, Buck. But we have an exciting day ahead. I even got a chocolate milk here for your beautiful mama,” Steve beamed with an “aww shucks” face as he extended the tray toward Amy.

Amy Foster awarded him with a smile bright enough to power the electrical light parade. “Thanks, Cap!”

“Yeah seriously, way to win points with everyone honey, even Mr. Hardass and his----ah!” Darcy stopped mid-sentence and took a step back in cautiousness as she saw her friend’s eyes start to brim over in tears. Bucky became tense and grabbed her closer to him as his eyes searched the lobby for threats. “What’s wrong?” his soldier voice demanded.

“That was just really nice of him to think of me,” Amy sighed wistfully as she wiped her eyes. Bucky furrowed his brow in both relief and trepidation as Captain America beamed.

“Pregnancy hormones, red alert!” Darcy called out to the approaching group of friends who were exiting the elevator. Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Tony all stepped from the elevator wearing jeans or shorts and plain t-shirts.

Natasha shrugged as she grabbed drinks from Steve’s tray for her and Clint. “That’s bound to happen. At least there is coffee.”

“And at least you all dressed normal….very low key,” the former intern snickered as she stole a glance again at the Winter Soldier. Bucky frowned and continued rubbing Amy’s back who was still wiping the tears from her face.

Dr. Banner came down the lobby stairs with a Mickey Mouse shirt on. “It’s from an old friend,” he explained with a bashful gesture as Pepper gave him an approving grin. Darcy hugged him and loudly complimented his spirit for the day.

A loud yawn made everyone stop and turn. Tony Stark was sitting back in one of the large chairs by the grand piano with his sunglasses on, his feet up, and his hair disheveled. “Are we all here yet? Can we get this show on the road? I don’t like waiting in lines.”

“We’re waiting for----“ Clint began before a loud voice echoed in the lobby.

“Lady Amelia!” Thor cried as he and Jane walked over from the other elevator bank. Both were wearing matching Minnie and Mickey shirts. “I am filled with glad tidings knowing you brought us all here together. I am excited to see this Land of Disney that many know from far and wide.” He took a step back and grabbed Jane in a tight side-hug. His left arm gestured to the younger Foster in front of him. “But look at this, Lady Jane. Look at our sister and the size of her womb. Lady Amelia, your babe has grown much over time. I have not been away long, but I can see that soon we will have another family member on our team.”

“Be careful saying that….some people are sensitive,” Tony called in a sing-song voice as he stood up with a loud groan and stretched.

Amy rolled her eyes and ignored him. “Thank you, Thor,” she said as she gave her-for-all-intensive-purposes-brother a hug. “And look at you and Jane getting in the spirit of things. Those shirts are cute.”

“I could say the same about yours,” Jane laughed. Amy glanced down. She was wearing flip flops, jean shorts, and a black t-shirt that pretended to be an x-ray of her ribs with a mickey hat on the baby skeleton at her belly.

Darcy began lecturing the group on how their outfits made sense or did not make sense as they made their way toward the Disneyland front gates. There was a minor incident at security when Thor refused to let the old security guard search Jane’s purse, but Tony was able to pacify the situation and moaned about Thor’s foreigner understandings before they finally made it through the gates. Amy made a mental note to write a letter to Disney security as she was sure members in their party had found a way to sneak in multiple weapons.

“Well, now what?” Clint asked as they all re-grouped in front of the Mickey Mouse face made entirely of flowers.

“We go on a ride!” Natasha answered with an eye-roll.

Bruce and Jane had their faces buried in the park map. “Oh, look, right around the corner is a movie hall about President Lincoln,” Bruce mumbled to no one in particular.

“Ohhh and Tomorrowland has the innovations pavilion with futuristic inventions. That should be interesting to see,” Jane agreed.

“Uhhhh, I’m not going on the boring nerdy stuff first. Is there anyone around here with any amusement park sense of fun? Mini-Foster, Lewis---one of you tell us where to go!” Tony demanded as he tore the map out of Bruce’s hands and stuffed it into his pocket.

All eyes turned to Amy. “Well, I don’t know! Totally everyone’s call. Splash Mountain is what Jane and I did first as kids….”

“Mountain of splash it is!” Thor declared loudly. People around him jumped at the sound of his boisterous voice and stared.

“Lay low, Thor. Lay low,” Jane reminded him in a hushed voice as the group started walking again.

Thankfully for Tony’s microscopic patience, they chose to go to Disneyland on a traditionally less-busy time of year during a weekday so they were able to make pit-stops along the way. Darcy demanded to stop for a cinnamon bun at the bakery on Main Street. Amy had to pee after about three steps. Clint made the group turn around after he realized he was still hungry and wanted a cinnamon bun too. Bucky and Steve were trying to figure out the settings on Steve’s new digital camera for the trip (“No Darcy, phones are not used for taking pictures. We are using a regular camera!”)

The group finally made it over to Critter Country where the shrieks of park visitors were heard as they plunged down from a huge drop. “Am I going to get wet?” Bruce asked with a slight sigh as he watched the waves splash back from the Rivers of America.

“You’ll be fine, Dr. Banner,” Natasha soothed as she gave Clint a mischievous smile and dragged him toward the queue. Clint put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders as he guided the scientist ahead.

“Let us go defeat our fear and plunge to victory!” Thor declared as he and Jane ran after them like a pair of love-sick teenagers.

“You aren’t going on this,” Bucky said to Amy matter-of-factly as he watched another log plunge over the cliff.

Amy frowned at his tone. She re-tied her hair into a short pony tail and tucked the strands back from her face. “I know, Mr. Controlling. I’m not stupid. I’ll wait for you here.”

“No, I’ll wait with you,” the former-Hydra assassin responded as he plopped down on the bench facing the ride.

“Bucky, you have to go on this ride! It is awesome!” Darcy whined on behalf of her friend who looked mortified that her boyfriend would miss out on this experience.

“I’m not leaving her alone,” the Winter Soldier said simply with a look on his face that challenged anyone who would question him.

“I’ll stay with her, Buck,” Steve offered.

“No, I want you on the ride with me too!” Darcy practically pouted.

“I can stay?” Pepper smiled kindly at Amy.

Tony sighed dramatically and sat down on the opposite side of the bench from Sargent Barnes. “I am staying. I don’t feel like getting wet right now. Preggo can sit with me.”

“I wouldn’t leave a bag of dog turds with you,” Bucky sneered as he jumped up and put an arm around Amy’s waist.

Steve did a double take. “…Dog turds? What shows have you been watching, Buck?”

Amy untangled Bucky’s arm from her and let out a groan. “Bucky, it is fine! I will stay with Tony. Our day will be much better if he isn’t whining about being wet the whole fucking time. You know it!”

Bucky open his mouth to reply before Steve clasped his shoulder in his righteous Captain America way. “She’s right, Bucky. None of us want to deal with that. It’s a quick 3 minute ride. She will be okay. Let’s go.”

Amy gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips before he could protest. “Enjoy the drop down, baby. I’ll be right here watching.”

Bucky slowly gave in to Darcy and Steve who were each pulling an arm toward the ride entrance. Before he walked away he gave Tony a sharp glare. “If one hair is out of place, you’re dead.”

“Love you too,” Tony smiled cheerfully. He caught the kiss Pepper blew to him as the group walked down toward the entrance.

Amy reluctantly sat down on the bench next to the infamous Stark and unconsciously rubbed her belly. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched logs drop and people walk by. “You know,” Tony began as he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry about what I said. You know, on the plane. It isn’t true. You are still breathtakingly hot. I would like to officially encourage you to take off your clothes at any time of your choosing.”

The younger Foster sister chuckled. “Thanks. I appreciate that….I guess. If it’s any consolation, I know you were just joking. But I am huge. It was the truth.”

“You are ripe with child, as romance novelists would say. And that crazy assassin is head-over-heels for you. As for Disneyland….well, I may be dragging my heels, but I couldn’t think of any other group of people I would want to be here with me when I finally experience it for the first time,” Tony replied. Amy heard the bitter edge in his voice. She thought about asking him about his father, but let the subject drop when her eyes caught the next log coming down.

“Look!” she cried.

This log had Clint in the front seat, followed by Natasha, Bruce, Jane and Thor. It was obvious from a distance that Thor looked unbearably uncomfortable with his tall legs. Nevertheless, it was Thor’s roar of laughter that overtook the squeals of delight from the other occupants as the log plunged down the vertical cliff.

Amy and Tony were cheering when the next log came up to the cliff. This log had Darcy in the front followed by Steve, Pepper, and Bucky. Amy rolled her eyes as Darcy shrieked as though she was dying and Bucky looked utterly bored as they dropped down.

“Let’s go!” Amy giggled as she grabbed her and Darcy’s bag and ran as much as she could around the long corner to get to the side exit. Within seconds the first group of friends were exiting the hollow mountain.

“I forgot how much I love that ride!” Jane called out first as she shook out her wet jacket.

“What a merry song!” Thor laughed as he tied his long hair behind him.

“I thought Thor was going to crack our canoe,” Natasha sniggered as Bruce wrung out his shirt.

“Yeah, but that was totally worth it hearing him yell like that,” the scientist agreed with a chuckle.

Amy couldn’t help but notice this was the first time she had ever seen Bruce look really happy. Clint must have had a similar conclusion as he slapped Bruce on the back and pulled him into a one-arm hug. “I’m glad you’re here man,” the archer said simply when Bruce gave him a questioning look.

“Me too,” Bruce agreed quietly.

A loud cackle from the left revealed Darcy’s group coming from the ride. “Damn that thing is fucking fun! We have to go on it again,” she laughed as Steve ran a hand through his wet hair so it sprinkled on her.

“Well baby? How was it?” Amy asked Bucky as he emerged behind their friends.

The former sergeant shrugged. “It was okay. I don’t see the appeal.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t, Mr. Too-Cool-For-School.”

His flesh hand automatically found her belly and gave it an affectionate rub. “Where to now, Disneyland leader?”

The younger Foster glanced around and saw everyone talking in their own little groups. “Okay everyone….let’s all split up for a bit so we can do what we want and then meet up at Pirates of the Caribbean before lunch?” She checked her watch. “So in three hours?”

“You sure?” Jane questioned as Natasha and Pepper automatically opened their maps to check for their next destination.

“Yeah, totally! You guys can get some of the big rides out of the way that Baby Barnes can’t handle right now,” Amy assured her with a firm nod.

Tony arched a brow toward Pepper. “Fine by me. Let’s go buy some expensive things and check the place out.” He extended an arm out which Pepper happily accepted before giving them a small wave as they walked away.

“See you at lunch then!” Natasha called as she, Clint, Bruce, Jane, and Thor grouped together heading toward the direction of Thunder Mountain.

“What about you guys?” Amy asked Steve and Darcy as they looked over the map.

Steve gave her a sweet smile. “We aren’t leaving our best pals. Darcy and I are just looking for an appropriate ride for all of us.”

As Darcy and Steve debated back and forth on their next choice, Amy’s eye caught the gift shop nearby. “I’ll be right back. Just going to check out the shop while you guys look,” she announced as she went into the store.

The gift shop was decorated with pastel Winnie-the-Pooh colors and resembled a honey pot on the inside. Amy’s eyes immediately zoned in on the kids apparel, particularly the baby clothes. She picked up a green onesie with a Winnie the Pooh face. “Like something you see, doll?” a voice asked from behind.

Amy jumped a little. “Shit, sneak up on me why dontcha!”

Bucky smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Like I said…I’m not leaving your side.”

The redhead Foster gave a little exasperated sigh despite leaning into her boyfriend’s side. “This is cute, isn’t it?” she gestured toward the outfit in her hands.

“Hmm your favorite color, favorite character?” a soft voice replied from behind her. Amy nodded. “Pick a size and let’s get one.”

Amy spun around and looked incredulous. “Really? You would be okay with our kid wearing this?”

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

The younger Foster eyed her boyfriend’s dark outfit. “No reason,” she grinned before she finally chose a size of 6 months.

Ten minutes later Amy walked from the store followed by Bucky holding a few bags full of souvenirs he had bought for her. “Damn!” Darcy exclaimed when she saw the bags. “We haven’t been here an hour and you already bought out a store? Please tell me you at least got something for me??”

Amy laughed and pulled one of the baby outfits from her bag. “Sorry, Darce. Got things for your god-baby instead. Look how cute it is…..Bucky bought me just about every single baby outfit in the store.”

The brunette intern made kissy noises at the look of complete adoration that Amy was giving her boyfriend. “Aww, Buck. That’s really sweet,” even Steve chimed in with a proud smile on his face for his friend.

The Winter Soldier shrugged and tried to remain cool and casual. “She wanted them, so I got them.

“Yeah, well now we have a crapload of bags to drag around,” Darcy mumbled.

“I’ll take care of it,” Steve said with a firm nod as he pulled the bags from Amy and Bucky’s hands.

Twenty minutes later, after a quick trip to the Main Street City Hall for a bag check, the foursome was hands free and ready for their next ride. “Oh look, the train is coming soon! We can catch that and get a glimpse of the whole park!” Amy cried as she started to walk toward the train station.

“Good call! Let’s go before it comes!” Darcy agreed as both girls began to walk quickly for the station.

The two women missed the dark look Bucky and Steve exchanged. “We don’t have to---“ Steve began before Bucky cut him off with a gruff growl and said, “It’s fine.”

As predicted the train pulled in the station just in time for the group to hop on. Steve non-so-gently pushed Darcy on the other side of him (“Geez babe! Fine, take the inside seat!”) so Bucky sat in between Steve and Amy. Amy seemed oblivious to Bucky’s sudden discomfort.

“This is one of my favorite rides. It is such a great way to start the day. Where did you guys want to ride it to?” the younger Foster asked with her head in the park map as the train started to roll out of the station.

Darcy leaned forward so she could see her friend. “Steve and I were talking about going to Fantasyland….see the classic Disney, you know? Anyway I-----uh, Mr. Winter, are you okay?”

The brunette intern had stopped midsentence as the former sergeant was staring blankly in front of him. “We should get off at the next stop,” Steve said quietly as his eyes scanned the area for an exit opportunity.

Amy looked up from her Disneyland map in confusion. “Bucky? Earth to Bucky? What’s wrong?” she asked as Steve gestured for her to be quiet.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Bucky. A train. DUH! Oh fuck! “Oh shit! Bucky, I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking!” she gasped. She reached out to touch Bucky but Steve grabbed her hand and shook his head fervently.

Bucky began to mutter Russian under his breath with his jaw clenching tightly. His hands began to tremble. Steve looked like he was ready to jump up and make a scene. Suddenly Amy got an idea. She took a deep breath to steady her voice. “Hey,” Amy said in a soft, gentle tone. She slowly placed her hand on top of Bucky’s left hand. Bucky’s hand flinched under her. “Bucky, feel the baby,” she said quietly as she brought his gloved hand on top of her belly. She took his hand and slowly began to move it in circles on her belly as he normally did when he wanted to comfort her. The child in her womb began to kick back in response as it usually did when it felt its father’s touch.

Darcy realized she had been holding her breath when she finally exhaled as she saw Bucky blink. He took a couple deep breaths. Thankfully the train was pulling into the New Orleans station. “Let’s get off,” Steve said firmly as he subtly helped Bucky to his feet. The former Russian assassin did not need to be told twice. He practically shoved Darcy out of the way (“Dammit! Why is everyone treating me like a ragdoll today?!”) as he stepped off the platform. He continued walking until he reached the balcony overlooking the Rivers of America.

His girlfriend was quickly behind him. She exchanged a nervous glance with Steve. Captain America gave her a subtle shake of his head…..code for “leave it alone”. Instead Amy approached Bucky with a bright smile. “C’mon baby,” she purred as she cuddled into him. “Let’s go on a fantasyland ride. It’s classic Disney….you’ll appreciate it.”

Bucky didn’t respond, but instead hugged his girl tight and kissed the top of her head. His heartbeat was finally steadying out and his palms weren’t as sweaty. His eyes found his best friend’s. A moment of understanding passed between the two of them.

“Darcy,” Captain America began with an overly upbeat smile on his face. “Why don’t you and Amy go ahead? That way you have some girl time together before we get back with the rest of the group?”

Darcy furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to protest before she caught onto her boyfriend’s plan. “Sure babe…..we won’t need too long though. Don’t keep us waiting.” She gave a pointed glance to Bucky as she reached out for Amy’s hand.

Amy was frowning and looked to Bucky for support. “I’m okay,” he said slightly breathless. “We will catch up soon.”

Despite her protests, he gave her one last kiss before Darcy was able to pry her away toward Fantasyland.

Captain America waited until the girls were out of sight before he clasped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “So….on a scale of 1-10, how close were you to losing it?”

“A 12,” the Winter Soldier mumbled with a bitter scoff.

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “C’mon pal. Let’s go relax for a while.” He steered them toward the Mark Twain riverboat which promised a relaxing ride (that didn’t bring up near death/brainwashing) and plenty of time to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in an update.....the muse comes and goes as life gets busy ;) Thank you again for taking the time to read!

After awkward conversation on Pinocchio, Snow White, AND Peter Pan, Darcy Lewis knew she had to do something to help her friend. “So,” Darcy began as they got in line for the Alice in Wonderland ride, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Amy shrugged. “I don’t know if there’s anything for me to talk about…..not anything that anyone wants to share with me,” she added bitterly. 

“Ohhh,” Darcy said jokingly. “Looks like we’re getting close to something.”

The younger Foster rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah, Ms. Therapist. It’s just----ughhhh. It is so frustrating! Bucky always shuts me out like that. Never wants to talk about his nightmares or bad days. Just pretends like everything is okay. I wish he would stop trying to protect me and just be honest.”

The buxom brunette nodded her head. “I hear ya there. Same thing happens with Steve. But I will admit Steve is more honest with me…..I don’t know, maybe it is just easier for Bucky to talk to Steve? After all, they’ve been through similar shit.”

Amy shrugged and walked further up as the queue moved. “Yeah I know. But it doesn’t help me, you know? I feel like an asshole because I didn’t even think that maybe a train would make Bucky upset. I mean, fuck! That is a super obvious thing!! But now…now I feel worried about our baby. What if our kid says something that might trigger their dad? I mean if Bucky talked to me about these things I would be more aware of it, but he shelters me from everything and then has genuine psychotic episodes. I don’t want our baby to be in danger from that.”

Darcy played with the edges of her t-shirt as she considered her friend’s words. “….yeah but, Bucky would never hurt his kid. Even in Soldier mode. You know that. Even today the baby brought him back to reality.”

“I know,” Amy said with a sigh. “But I still worry. I don’t want anything to happen. This can all get so overwhelming sometimes.”

“I wish I could make it better,” Darcy added softly as she gave her friend’s arm a squeeze.

A woman behind them cleared her throat as the line had moved again while they were talking. Both girls scurried up to the front where they boarded a moving caterpillar.  
“If only I had some of that green stuff the caterpillar is smoking,” Darcy sighed wistfully as she changed the subject and brought her friend back to the reality of where they were.

“You better not catch Captain America hearing you say that,” Amy giggled back as she pretend to arch her brow in a disapproving way exactly as Steve did. “That would be illegal….in this state at least!”

Darcy shrugged innocently. “Let’s just say I like a ride on the wild side.”

“You and me both,” Amy grinned devilishly as both girls started laughing. The ride was over in a few short minutes. Amy exited the ride feeling a lot better than how she started. 

“See? Don’t let shit get you down. A little Disney always cheers someone up,” Darcy smiled as she watched her friend’s spirits lift. 

“Unless they are around me. In that case I’m the only person who can cheer people up,” a familiar, arrogant voice called. Darcy and Amy turned around to see Pepper shaking her head apologetically and Tony holding his arms out as if he were a gift on a Christmas morning. “C’mon ladies. Admit it, I cheer you up.” 

Pepper hit his arm and rolled her eyes. “You don’t play well with others, Tony,” Pepper sighed with an exasperated smile. She turned her attention to Darcy and Amy. “Looks like you two got some girl time in? Tony and I were just saying it is getting close to our meeting time…..do you want to catch the train with us over to New Orleans land? Apparently Tony will ‘die’ if he has to walk another step…” 

“I didn’t say ‘die’,” the genius corrected quickly. “I said my arc reactor was likely to burn out if I had to force my way through another crowd of people.”

“What crowd? There are barely any people here! The only crowd shows up when you walk in a gift shop and announce that Iron Man has entered the building and deserves a mickey mouse rice crispy treat!” Pepper shot back. 

Tony smiled innocently. “Just saying, I did save New York….I kinda do deserve a rice crispy treat.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and started walking toward the direction of the Toontown train depot. “Let’s go before Tony feels like he deserves a cold beverage.”

Amy faintly heard Tony say something about no alcohol being served in the park when she turned toward Darcy and shook her head. “I don’t think I want to take the train,” she said quietly to the former intern who looked like she was having similar thoughts. 

Stark stopped dead in his tracks and turned around looking aghast. “No train? You are in direct contradiction with your usual old fashioned tendencies who resulted in both of you having geriatric boyfriends!” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What gives? I’m starting to think that there is more to the story than Capsiscle and Tin Man giving their women girl time….”

Darcy and Amy exchanged dark looks. “We went on the train ride earlier today. It didn’t work out well,” the brunette former intern explained with a shrug.

Pepper clapped a hand over her mouth in surprise while Tony went wide-eyed. “Ohhhh. Wow. I get it. Train. Bucky’s supposed death. Hydra. It probably wasn’t the easiest train ride. I’m surprised the park is still open and people aren’t dead.”

“Don’t say that,” Amy whispered lamely as she stared at the ground. 

The genius exchanged a glance with his significant other. They seemed to come to a wordless agreement. Tony put an arm around Amy and Darcy. “Well, this calls for special treatment. C’mon ladies. I’ll buy you a churro or a dole whip on the way to New Orleans. That’ll help put a Band-Aid on things for now.”

Amy found herself explaining her worries to Pepper and Tony about Bucky’s triggers and her anxiety over the baby’s safety. To his credit, Stark did not make any jokes and seemed to take her thoughts seriously as he and Pepper continued to wordlessly communicate through their expressions. The younger Foster found herself realizing how in love Tony and Pepper were. She always thought they were an odd couple, but she needed to give credit where it was due. They could look at each other with one glance and know in an instant what the other was thinking. Why couldn’t she have that with Bucky? He was always so much of a mystery….

“Here, darling. Eat some of this, and save the worrying for another day,” Pepper smiled as she handed Amy a gigantic serving of sinfully delicious pineapple soft serve ice-cream. 

The redhead gently sat back in a nearby bench by the gate of Adventureland and sighed in contentment as she licked her spoon clean with each bite of her treat. Darcy kicked back next to her with a pineapple float and loudly moaned as she took a sip. “This is the life!” the brunette announced as she held her cup up in a toast. 

“Don’t look now, but I see two gorgeously built super soldiers coming this way….most likely to threaten me or something,” Stark muttered through his teeth as he (sarcastically) enthusiastically waved to his teammates. Amy turned her head toward the other side of the hub where Steve and Bucky were coming their way. She noticed how everyone in their path turned to stare or quickly get out of the way as they walked by, especially with Bucky. With dark clothing and scowl on his face, he looked permanently intimidating. 

For the first time in a long time, Amy understood how people could be scared of Bucky. The way he walked, dressed, even blinked was daunting! She remembered the blank look on his face on the train, and found her memories wandering back to the bursts of anger he had when she first met him. She was petrified of him when he was fully immersed as the Winter Soldier. Her chest began to tighten. How the hell was she supposed to have a kid with this guy?? She squeezed Darcy’s hand next to her and took a deep breath. 

“We will talk later,” she muttered at Darcy’s questioning look. 

Amy quickly diverted her attention back to her ice cream and pretended to be interested in getting the perfect spoonful. She forced herself to not jump too much as Bucky sat on the bench next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He must have felt her stiffen because he sighed softly to himself and placed a kiss on top of her head. “It’s okay, doll,” he whispered. 

Amy nodded but felt her heartbeat jumping with each breath. She checked her watch and quickly stood up from her boyfriend’s grasp. “Well, it is close to our meeting time. We should probably get going. We want to stay on schedule.”

She didn’t look behind her to see Bucky’s face deepen in a frown, but she did hear the murmurs of agreement from the others in their group. Amy slung her purse across her body and began to walk through the Adventureland gates. “Do you know where you are going?” Stark whined from behind as she led them through a maze of people. 

“Yes,” Amy called as she let the group catch up with her a bit. It didn’t take long since her pregnant belly tended to slow her down more these days. She tried to ignore the massive body of black that appeared suddenly next to her. 

“What rides are these?” Steve asked, gesturing to his left. 

Pepper pulled out her park map. “Jungle cruise and…ohhh Indiana Jones. We definitely have to come back to these later,” she smiled as Tony gave her a thumbs up. 

“Definitely!” Darcy agreed. “Jungle cruise is Baby Barnes friendly and Amy can wait for us by Indiana Jones.” 

“Or while you all are on the ride, I’ll buy her everything she wants in the gift shop over there. Anything for my girl and my kid,” Bucky said softly as he gestured to the jungle themed gift shop on his right. 

The younger Foster couldn’t help but smile. Bucky was a man of few words, but he sure knew how to show how he felt with the words he chose to share. She inclined her head to the left and found Bucky staring at her with a slightly wistful expression on his face as he searched her eyes for forgiveness. Amy immediately reached out her arm to get pulled into him. “I love you……but we definitely need to talk later,” Amy mumbled softly into his shoulder. 

The Winter Soldier nodded. “I know. I love you too, doll.”

“Oh, can we feel the love tonight?” Tony shouted randomly into the air as he pulled Pepper close to him and pushed Darcy into the waiting arms of Captain America. 

“Disneyland, the capital of baby-making love…..except not now. No babies right now Steve,” Darcy said seriously as she looked at Steve who gave her an understanding smile. “At least for now….but I wouldn’t say no to jewelry. Well, I guess I would but---“ Darcy stopped mid-step as Steve yanked on her arm. “Ouch! Shit, sorry honey. I won’t talk about our personal life anymore, but you don’t need to dislocate my shoulder!”

“What are they doing?” Captain America asked, clearly horrified at something up ahead. 

“Who?” Amy and Darcy asked in unison. 

Bucky scoffed in amusement and gave a quick jerk of his head to the left. Thor and Clint were climbing up the side of Tarzan’s treehouse. They were sticking to the shadows of the tree, but clearly looked as though they were racing to the top. 

“Oh shit,” Pepper sighed sadly as she stared ahead at the cause of many hours of paperwork. 

A figure standing next to the tree walked toward them slowly. “I swear I tried to stop this,” Dr. Banner said with his hands up in an innocent gesture. 

“I even told Clint he would sleep in a separate bed. But his honor was questioned. So there we are,” Natasha chimed in as she popped out from nowhere in their circle. 

“Where is Jane?” Amy demanded. 

“Trying to convince them to come down without bringing attention to them,” Bruce said with his finger pointing up. Jane was standing on one of the rope bridges of the treehouse looking like she was talking to the sky. 

“We should do something,” Pepper decided as she pointed toward the ride entrance. 

“Too late,” Stark shook his head as Thor’s cheer of jubilation filled the air. There was a sound like ripping paper, and suddenly both Clint and Thor were on the ground and hopping out from the gated shrubbery. 

“That was total bullshit! It was rigged!” Clint declared as he wiped the dirt off his fingertips. 

Thor shook his massive head and waved a finger at the archer. “I achieved victory honorably, Hawkeye. Don’t be angered by your lack of success.”

“I had success. You just had it quicker. You took little leaps in the air. I had to climb the whole way,” Clint continued to grumble as Natasha rolled her eyes.

The female assassin wrapped an arm around her boyfriend. “C’mon, Clint. Let’s beat them to Pirates of the Caribbean. Then you’ll be even.” 

Darcy had her mouth opened silently as she gestured around wildly. “Why!” she said finally as Jane emerged from the ride seething. “Why would you do it to begin with? I don't even understand how nobody else saw that??”

Thor shrugged innocently. “We were waiting for you and wanted to pass the time. My teammate and I have excellent camouflage skills.”

Steve coughed to cover his laugh at the look on Jane’s face. “Suddenly a train doesn’t seem so bad compared to the trouble they have been up to,” Darcy muttered to Steve. 

Steve shook his head as he continued to mask his amusement. “It sure doesn’t, Darce. C’mon….let’s all get on the next ride before anyone else gets bored.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluffiness. I'll make sure there is more Disney in the next Chapter. It will wrap up soon :)

After riding Pirates of the Caribbean twice in a row at Darcy’s insistence, the group found themselves sitting by the Rivers of America at a nearby café on the outside tables for lunch. Amy Foster was sipping on a milkshake while she waited for their food order to be called. Her baby-daddy was sitting by her side, ever watchful with his gloved metal hand resting on her leg.

Bruce wandered over from the service counter with a soda in hand. He nodded to Bucky. “Mind if I sit?”

“Please do!” Amy smiled as she pushed a chair out for the scientist. 

He gave another grateful nod. “Thanks. I hope you don’t mind…you picked the best table in house for duck watching,” he gestured over to the pair of ducks quacking alongside the wooden dock. They had a row of baby ducklings swimming behind them.

“Peaceful,” Bucky grunted simply.

Amy shifted in her seat to alleviate the discomfort in her lower back. She smiled to herself as Bucky immediately picked up on her body language and began massaging the trouble spot. Maybe they did have their own love language too that went beyond his super spy skills. She could feel her child shifting around in her belly. Her thoughts went to her earlier conversation with Darcy. Was she really going to be a mom so soon?

“Can I ask you something, Bruce?” Amy said quietly once she saw that Tony and Clint (AKA the loudmouths) were currently occupied with the rest of the group as they waited for their food. 

Bruce spilled a little soda from his straw as he rushed to answer her. He coughed a little while Bucky handed him a napkin. “Sorry about that. Yes, I mean, you can ask me anything.”

The red-head shifted again in her seat. “Have you….well….have you delivered a lot of babies?”

The older man gave an understanding smile. “I have in India. It isn’t really my specialty, but I have some experience……it sounds like you have the future on your mind. You are a couple months away from your own delivery, right?”

“About three months,” Amy responded simply as her milkshake became suddenly more interesting. 

“And there is no one else around who has any experience having children,” Bruce prompted.

Amy found Bucky’s eyes who gave her leg a squeeze to continue, his own curiosity prompting his encouragement. “I….well…..what is it like? For real?”

Dr. Banner’s eye-brows rose in surprise. “Wow….that is a hard question to answer. But I guess it is the most obvious question. There is always a lot of blood and yelling and a lot of crying and screaming.” Amy’s eyes widened in horror and Bucky froze. Bruce saw their expressions and held out a hand to signal them. “Now wait, before you pass out on me, just know that all that stuff is only part of the experience. Even the women who screamed the most forgot their pain as soon as they held a baby in their arms. It is quite a magnificent experience to be a part of.”

Amy still didn’t look comforted. She set her milkshake back on the table. “Well,” she began after a moment. “What about guys? Can other people be there? Like, can Bucky be there? Is that allowed?” She considered her words for a moment and turned to face Bucky. “Right, babe? You’ll want to be there, right? I mean you don’t have to but I just think that---“

The Winter Soldier cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. “Nobody will stop me from being there,” he said quietly.

The younger Foster sighed in relief and placed a kiss on Bucky’s shoulder. Bruce smiled. “Don’t worry, dads are definitely allowed in the delivery room these days. Bucky will be there with you, and anyone else you want.”

“Can I ban people too?” Amy said darkly as she spotted Tony eating fries off the tray of food he was walking over to the tables. 

“It is your party, as they say,” Bruce laughed as he turned to spy on what Amy was looking at. 

Tony noticed their gazes. “What? You got a problem with a man eating fries? Hold your horses, preggo! I think Mr. Shakespeare is grabbing your food,” he gestured toward Thor who was holding multiple trays on his arm like a well-trained waiter. 

“She doesn’t care about that. She doesn’t want you in the room when she gives birth,” Natasha said as she stole a fry from the tray. 

Amy frowned. Clearly the deadly assassin had supersonic hearing. Stark froze and slammed his tray down. “Hold the phone here, people!” He turned his attention to Amy. “You aren’t going to let ME be in the delivery room??”

“You wouldn’t want to be in the room, Tony!” Pepper scoffed as she walked over to Amy’s table.

“Of course I wouldn’t! But now that I’ve been banned, I feel like I should be there! Nobody bans me!” Tony exclaimed and crossed his arms with a pouting expression.

“Dude,” Darcy began as she also inserted herself in the conversation. “You are the last person she wants in the room. I’m her best friend. I’m going to be there!”

“I say this with love, but I don’t even want to be there and I’m her sister,” Jane said with a shudder. “That’s just awkward.”

“Count me out too,” Natasha said with a grim nod.

Barton looked appalled. “Where is your sense of dedication and friendship, Nat! We need to be there for baby Clint to be born.”

“Baby Clint?” Darcy sputtered before roaring in laughter. 

“What’s wrong with the name, Clint??” the archer said with a mouthful of burger.

“It belongs to you, that’s why. I’ll be there to make sure my friend doesn’t pick a shitty name,” the young brunette said with a smug nod. 

“I can be there if I want!” Clint pouted.

“If Leoglas gets to be there, then I DEFINITELY get to be there. I own the damn building with the room in it!” Tony argued. 

“It is not right for men to be present,” Thor said with a disgusted face. “That is a woman’s duty and therefore women only are present!”

Steve cleared his throat and held up his hand to silence the crowd as he pulled his most righteous Captain America pose. He turned his attention toward Bucky and Amy. “First off, this decision is out of our hands. Now I would love to be there with my friend, but I think the parents should decide who is present. Amy, Buck….who do you want in the room?”

Amy felt herself flushing as all her close friends stared at her. Bucky’s face was carefully guarded and neutral. On the one hand, she found them all annoying and intruding. On the other hand, they were caring and compassionate and were the people she was closest to in the world. Her eyes began to water.

“Uh oh,” Jane said as she took a step back into Thor’s chest as if her sister was a bomb.

“I…..I…..I don’t know!” Amy exclaimed as she began to let loose the avalanche of tears. The group split as Pepper, Darcy, and Steve rushed forward to comfort her as the others took a few steps back to protect themselves. 

The younger Foster brushed her friend’s hands away. “No! I can’t handle this. This trip has been way too fucking stressful! I regret coming! Nobody wanted to come with me to begin with! How the fuck do you think that made me feel? So first off, I’m a fat cow who can’t even sit down without looking like a beached whale. Then Bucky won’t let me in when he has psychotic breakdowns on the Disneyland raiload so I can figure out how to help him, and now I’m terrified of pushing a fucking watermelon out of my vagina and I can’t even decide who will be in the room with me because I don’t know what it will be like and if I want Clint’s ass-crack comments because they make me laugh or I want Steve there in case I need to cry or Tony there in case Bucky needs to beat someone up! I can’t fucking decide anything! Fuck this trip!” 

She wiped her eyes and her nose after her long speech and took a few deep breaths. Jane was staring at her sister with wide eyes. “Whoa,” Jane said,“She took Disneyland’s name in vain”. This was definitely serious. 

“Tinman wouldn’t be able to beat me up,” Tony muttered under his breath as Pepper hit his arm and dragged him away. 

Darcy nodded and took charge of the crowd. “Okay everyone,” the buxom brunette announced to the group. “Please return to your lunch before your food gets cold. We will regroup after our meal for mandatory Disney fun as a team!” 

There was a quiet murmur of voices as the group quickly found their seats. Thor squeezed Jane’s hand before walking back over to Amy. “Lady Amelia,” he began in a gentle voice. “I want you to know that I have truly had a merry time on this quest. I am glad you suggested this outing……I also got you a cookie.”

He handed her a wrapped giant Mickey Mouse shaped cookie complete with frosted ears and sprinkles. 

“Thank you, Thor,” Amy murmured before a new wave of tears began. 

With a gentle tug from behind, Amy found herself sitting next to her super-soldier boyfriend who pulled her into his arms. “I want to go back to the hotel,” Amy whispered in his shoulder. 

Bucky shook his head. She felt the bottom of his hair tickle her forehead from his bun. “Finish your food. We can go on a boat ride instead. Just you n’ me.” 

“I’m not hungry anymore,” the younger Foster sighed as she continued to rest her head on his shoulder. 

“But the baby is. Eat for the baby,” Bucky responded back softly but firmly.

The redhead found herself reluctantly agreeing to his words as she began eating her grilled cheese sandwich. The rest of the Avengers were laughing and had moved onto other conversation topics as Amy and Bucky ate their meal in quiet. The Winter Soldier waited patiently for Amy to finish before he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the eatery exit. “We will meet up with you later,” he said to Steve. Steve nodded and gave a quick salute to his friend.

** *

The Mark Twain River Boat was mostly vacant with the exception of a few elderly couples leaning against the boat railings as the boat glided along. Amy and Bucky had found an isolated bench at the front of the ship where they listened to the narrator tell them about the features of Disneyland’s River of America.  
Bucky had his right arm around Amy’s shoulders. “Steve and I were on here earlier,” Bucky began quietly. 

Amy nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Bucky paused a beat. “We were talking about that last day. You know, the train. And how things changed…..I…..” he took a deep breath, “I can still remember the things I did when I was a mindless asset. And for a moment on the train, I wanted to do those things again.”

The younger Foster held her breath as she listened to Bucky’s story. Was he really opening up to her? “That’s why I didn’t want to go on the trip…..I didn’t want to do anything I regretted, and I didn’t want you to get hurt. See the thing is,” Bucky continued as he stared off ahead. “You are really the best thing that has ever happened to me…..and I don’t want to fuck up your goodness with my baggage. ‘Specially with the baby. I don’t want my kid to know the shit I’ve done.”

“Bucky,” Amy murmured softly as she turned to face him. She waited until he brought his attention back to her. “Even if our baby finds out one day about your past, the only conclusion they will have is that their dad is and always has been a hero. Period.”

“Hmmph,” Bucky scoffed slightly as his gloved hand stroked her cheek. “This is why I love you, doll. You always have that sweet side. But give me a break on things….let me go to Steve when I need to talk. He may be a punk, but he’s my best pal and there are some things he will only understand. Let me keep you as my sunshine. Can we make a deal on that?

The redhead furrowed her brows. “Why can’t I be both?”

The Winter Soldier placed a kiss on her hand. “Because I like you better as sunshine only. Besides, you don’t need to listen to my shit. You will have your hands full pretty soon……” he gestured to her baby bump.

Amy sank back in the bench. “Yeah, I know,” she said quietly. 

Bucky continued holding her hand. “Are you scared, doll?

“A little,” his girlfriend admitted in a tiny voice. “I know I will be okay. Women have been having babies for thousands of years. It just doesn’t exactly sound thrilling.”

“My pop told me before I enlisted that he was with me from the moment I was born, and that war would take me to some pretty bad places, but he would never leave me…..like his spirit would always be around. Pop wasn’t in the room with my ma when I was born, but I know he would have been if they let him. I’m lucky that things have changed and I get to be there with you,” Bucky nodded mostly to himself as he rubbed his thumb against Amy’s hand while looking off in the distance. 

The young future mother felt tears prick her eyes again. She gently leaned into Bucky for a hug. “I’m lucky to have you, “she smiled against his shoulder. 

“Me too, sunshine,” the Winter Soldier replied. He broke the hug so he could place both his palms against her belly. “Where to now, doll? The boat is about to re-dock. Where would you like to go?”

Amy thought to herself for a moment before breaking out a sly grin. She rubbed a hand up his chest. “Well, how about you and I head back to the hotel for a little bit, and then we can meet up with the others in California Adventure?”

Bucky cocked an eye-brow and murmured in appreciation as his hands traveled further down her side. “You lookin’ to take advantage of me, doll? Girls like you get guys like me in trouble…”

Amy smiled, grabbed his hand and began walking in the direction of the park gates. “Yeah yeah, like I haven’t heard that before.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Zip-a-dee-do-da, zip-a-dee-day,” Clint sang as he twirled Amy around in the lobby of the Grand Californian hotel, “My-oh-my what a wonderful day.”

Natasha smiled affectionately to her lover. She wasn’t the type of girl to twirl around with him in the lobby of a hotel, but she thought it was damn cute that he was. Pepper squeezed the female assassin’s shoulder and winked at her in agreement. 

“I gotta take a rest now, Clint,” Amy laughed as Barton dipped her backwards while the song continued playing overhead. 

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at her friend from her seat by the ornate fireplace. “Really? NOW you want to rest? I was under the impression you left our group lunch to return to the hotel to take a quick nap.”

Amy stuck her tongue out at the Russian Avenger while everyone else roared with laughter. “I may have gotten a little preoccupied while attempting to rest,” Amy said innocently as her smile grew wider.

“Does it hurt? You know…..doing the horizontal mambo these days?” Darcy blurted out as she stared at her pregnant best friend’s belly. Amy’s Disney shirt looked painfully tight around the middle. 

Pepper snickered and took a sip of her latte while waiting for Amy to answer. Clint pretended to plug his ears and said “Gross!” while Natasha chuckled. The younger Foster sister shrugged, unaffected by her friend’s directness. “Sometimes in certain positions when he gets in too deep it hurts. But that always happened before anyway. Not much has changed….just things stay pretty vanilla these days since I’m not as flexible.” 

“Yikes, can’t go 50 shades on him anymore,” Pepper shook her head sympathetically while Amy squealed with shock at the straight-edge CEO’s comment.

“Holy shit, Pepper read 50 Shades of Grey! We know what she and Tony are up to!” Amy exclaimed as Darcy made a suggestive moaning sound. Pepper shrugged and took another sip of her drink.

Clint placed a comforting hand on Amy’s shoulder. “These times shall pass,” he offered with a grim nod. 

“Yeah yeah, your sarcasm is touching. Thanks for bringing up my sex life. But the struggle is real!” the redhead Foster replied with a shaking head.

“Just to clarify, you’re the one who had sex in the middle of the day which prompted everyone to meet back at the hotel to regroup,” the blond CEO said with a sly smile as she returned her phone to her bag. 

“I never said we were having relations….just that we were returning to the hotel to rest and would meet up with you guys!” Amy replied defensively.

“Yeah,” Natasha said absentmindedly as she played with the straps on Darcy’s bag, “Resting for you at Disneyland in the middle of the day with your ripped testosterone-laced boyfriend pretty much equates sex. We’re not dumb.”

Her companions all nodded around her. A loud throat clearing behind her signaled the approach of Bruce Banner. He nodded to the group. “I just saw Thor and Jane. They said they would meet up with us….they seemed pretty occupied with each other.”

“Shit, it’s a Foster thing to have sex after lunch!” Darcy exclaimed while Amy crinkled her nose at the visual. “What about my boyfriend and his platonic brooding manfriend?”

“Last I heard Steve and Bucky were still looking for Tony,” Bruce replied.

Pepper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Lord knows what trouble that man has gotten up to. He said he was going to the World of Disney store and would catch up in 5 minutes. It’s now been….” She checked her watch, “…an hour and a half.”

Darcy pulled out her phone and quickly typed up a text. “Well, I’m not waiting here all day for Stark. It’s a waste of our trip. I texted Steve and told him to catch up. Let’s head out to California Adventure and they can meet up with us once they find him. ”

Clint grabbed Bruce’s arm and bowed deeply. “Ladies, it is our pleasure as the men of the group to escort you today to our next destination.” 

Dr. Banner looked at Clint as though he had sprouted a third head. Natasha and Pepper accepted a hooked arm from Clint. Amy and Darcy hooked themselves with Bruce who blushed at the attention of the younger females. 

“This secret entrance is pretty handy,” Bruce observed as they went straight from their hotel into the side entrance of the California Adventure Park. 

“We’re straight up VIP’s,” Darcy said as threw up random hand gestures to back up her street cred. 

“Lewis….don’t do that again,” Natasha ordered while shaking her head.

The group approached the redwood themed section of the park where the rush of water and screams greeted them at their next destination. A sign by the queue announced the ‘Grizzly River Rapids’ ride with a height measurement chart by a giant wooden bear. Amy was reading the health warnings and nodded thoughtfully. “I think I should actually be allowed to go on this one. It only has a short drop and it’s not that bad.”

Pepper and Natasha looked skeptical. Clint grinned. “Finally, string bean! You can join us for some real fun!”

“You do have a super soldier’s baby inside of you. And this is not worse than Pirates of the Caribbean and that has a drop too. Let’s get wet in the nonsexual way!” Darcy decided as if she was the authority on the matter and began hurrying down the queue. 

Amy and Pepper consolidated their belongings into Pepper’s bigger bag. “Let it be known that I did not approve this,” Pepper grabbed Amy’s shoulder and looked to her companions as witnesses. Bruce nodded in agreement. 

“Take care of your charge, babe,” Natasha said as she gently pushed Amy toward Clint. “You’ll be responsible for her when Mr. Scary shows up.”

“Gladly!” Clint grabbed Amy’s hand with a wink and placed a quick kiss on Natasha’s cheek as the duo raced past her. Darcy was impatiently tapping a foot as she waited for her cohorts at the moving pier to board a raft. They stood with the former intern for a few more moments as they waited for Bruce, Pepper, and Natasha to catch up. 

“Oh shit, this is gonna be fun!” the busty brunette exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air once she was strapped in her seat. 

“Are you sure this is safe for Amy?” Pepper asked again as their raft began to get pulled up a steep ramp. 

“It’s fine,” Amy waved her hand dismissively. 

The raft approached the top of the ramp where a distant roar of a bear was heard. “There’s no turning back now!” Clint cried as he threw his hands in the air. Darcy and Amy mimicked his stance while Natasha kept her arms on the center spinner. Pepper and Bruce each gripped their seat straps. 

“And here we…..gooo!!!!” Darcy screamed as they began to quickly slide down the mountain in the rapids. 

Their raft was spinning around and bumping along the river border which drenched the group in huge waves. The ladies were screaming and laughing each time water poured down their back. They approached the huge drop at the end of the ride. Amy thought she saw a glimmer of silver shining ahead before she screamed as the raft plunged down the waterfall. 

“That was even better than Splash Mountain!” Bruce said as he stepped out of the raft and began to wring out his wet shirt. 

“Yeah seriously! Definitely worth a repeat performance,” Darcy agreed as she shook out her hair and retied it above her head. 

“Let’s go dry off in the sun,” Amy suggested as she pointed in the distance to some benches. “Then after we can cut across to Soarin’ Over California or Little Mermaid ride.” 

A shadow crossed her path where she stood in the sun. She frowned and turned around to find Bucky with his arms crossed and staring dangerously at her. “Hey baby,” she said innocently as she gave him a stiff hug. “Did you find Stark yet?”

Steve answered her first. “Haven’t found him yet. We ran into Jane and Thor who said they would check Disneyland while we looked in this park. We figure he will show up eventually…. ” Steve began as he stared disapprovingly toward her. The Captain held up the California Adventure brochure map in his hand.

“Uh, Amy, it specifically says here that expectant mothers should not ride the Grizzly Rafting Ride.”

The younger Foster sister narrowed her eyes at the Captain. Mr. Goody-two-shoes was a tattletale. “Yeah, but it’s not bad at all. No harm, no foul!”

“We had nothing to do with this. Ask Clint and Darcy,” Natasha smirked as the archer gave her a betrayed look. 

“She’s here to have fun, Barnes! She was okay. We looked after her,” Clint defended himself as Darcy nodded enthusiastically to support him. 

Bucky took two quick steps forward and grabbed Clint’s shirt collar with his gloved metal hand. “Next time do a better job or leave the lookin’ after to me,” he snarled in Hawkeye’s face. 

Clint scowled and adjusted his shirt when the Winter Soldier let go. Natasha gave him a look that said something like “you made your bed”. Amy was the first to jump in. “Bucky, dammit! Don’t be a dick. I’m fine. Everyone’s fine. I don’t like it when you pull that tough guy card,” she scolded.

“Yeah! Seriously! It’s called modern times,” Darcy agreed as she frowned at her geriatric boyfriend. Steve Rogers stared stoney-faced back. 

As much as an overprotective Bucky was a turn-on to Amy, his alpha male act could get exhausting at times. Amy grabbed Clint’s arm. “C’mon, Clint. Let’s go to the Little Mermaid Ride. These turkeys can stay behind.”

The archer hesitated for a moment before grabbing his friend in side hug. “Love ya, Foster, but you aren’t worth me getting a broken nose. Stay with Mr. Scary so he will feel better and can broodily protect you.”

The long haired assassin smirked and held his flesh hand out to his woman. Amy rolled her eyes as he pulled her next to him as the group began walking toward the California themed boardwalk area of the park. After riding the Little Mermaid only once (“A root canal is more fun than that shit!” according to Darcy) the group gravitated toward the large roller coaster in the back.

“Wow, it even turns upside down. I wonder what its maximum velocity is to clear that,” Bruce said as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

“Stop with the science, Dr. Banner. Fun talk only,” Hawkeye ordered with a wagging finger. 

Natasha shaded her eyes as she looked up at the structure when a coaster-car screaming with people zoomed by. “Amy, do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel with me while they go on this?”

Before Amy could respond, there was a flash of red and gold in the sky as the Iron Man theme song began to play over the Park speakers. Tony was decked head-to-toe in his superhero gear as he flew around the boardwalk area to the screams and delight of the park patrons who pointed toward the sky.

“I guess we found Stark,” Darcy laughed as she waved up to the figure. “He is so fucking full of himself that he needed to put in a Disneyland appearance to get the attention on him.”

“Oh shit,” Pepper muttered as she shaded the sun in her eyes with her park map. 

The Iron Man suit hovered above the boardwalk bay as he did a couple dance moves mid-air. “People of California Adventure, hello!” Tony’s voice announced. “Enjoy your family-filled vacation! But remember that Stark Industries is truly the mecca of cutting edge technology and Disney is ripping it off!” 

Suddenly a deafening emergency alarm began to blare over his words. Uniformed men began running in from behind the ride walls. People began screaming and running as park employees tried to guide people toward emergency exits. “What the fuck is happening??” Darcy shouted with her hands over her ears.

Pepper had her ear to a phone and a finger in her other ear. “Disney triggered their emergency alarm. They think Tony is a hostile!” 

“Dammit!” Natasha swore some more in Russian as Tony flew toward his friends.

“Which way should we go? We need to get away from these crowds,” Darcy yelled as the place swarmed with people all around them.

Amy didn’t have a chance to reply. Bucky had picked her up so she straddled his hip. “—the fuck!” Amy exclaimed as she grabbed his shoulders to balance herself.

“Darce, go with Bucky. Take them to safety,” Steve ordered in his Captain America voice as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss.

Amy was trying to wiggle out of Bucky’s arms. “It’s okay, we will go with the crowd. No need to panic! This is SO going overboard.”

Tony forced his way through the crowd as his face mask flew up. “Jesus, I guess people can’t take a joke anymore! I……..oh, shit,” his sentence trailed off as the severity of his actions hit him like an 18 wheeler.

“What are you talking about? Why does everyone have a stick up their ass all of a su----“Darcy had spun around looking for answers and found a particularly green answer staring her in the face. “Uh oh,” she murmured as she watched Bruce writhe and squirm in a greenish hue in front of the roller coaster ride.

“We need to go now….Tony, we will talk later,” Pepper said calmly though the look in her eyes implied one hell of a tongue lashing for her boyfriend. 

“See you guys later. It’s gonna be a long day. Nice work, Stark,” Clint swore with a wistful wave to the girls.

Amy could barely make out Tony insulting Barton back when Bucky grabbed Darcy’s arm with his other hand and took off running. Pepper was breathing hard by their side as she kept up with their pace. The roar of the Hulk was heard in the distance amid the screams of all the civilians. Bucky continued running and did not stop until they reached the hotel that was emptying of people. Jane was on her phone standing on top of a chair in the lobby when she saw her friends.

“Thank god!” she exclaimed as she grabbed her sister and Darcy in a tight hug. She grabbed Pepper next into a tight embrace. The blond CEO was on her phone again and barking orders to someone. 

“Thor went into the park to try to find everyone. What happened?” the petite scientist demanded as she searched her friend’s faces for answers.

“Tony happened,” Darcy said darkly. “He literally ruined our trip on Day 1.”

Amy was taking deep breaths and clutching Bucky tightly while the ex-Hydra assassin’s eyes continued to rove the lobby for danger. “We need to keep moving. The Hulk moves quickly. We need to get back to the jet. The others will meet us,” the Soldier ordered as his metal hand rubbed Amy’s low back.

“So much for our Disney trip,” Amy sighed angrily as Darcy helped Jane down from her chair.

They heard another roar of the Hulk, louder this time…..too close. “Worry about it later,” Jane cursed as she grabbed Pepper’s arm. “Let’s get the heck out of here!”

Amy found herself on the Winter Soldier’s hip again as the group ran toward the parking lot to “Fucking hotwire any fastass car!” as Darcy so lovingly put it. Amy stared over Bucky’s shoulder as she saw the steel tracks of California Screamin’ collapse with a loud boom.

“Bye bye Disneyland,” the younger Foster sister murmured sadly.  
*****  
A day later.....

Nick Fury had his hands folded as he rested them on his desk, though his jaw was tightly clenched in anger. Maria Hill stood behind him with a red face as she tried to hold in the laughter that threatened to bubble over. Amy Foster, Jane Foster, Tony Stark, and Darcy Lewis sat on a black leather bench in front of the desk. Bucky, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce stood up behind them. 

“Pepper never gets in trouble,” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“Trouble? This is beyond fucking trouble!” Fury exploded. He pushed back from his desk angrily and rubbed a hand against his bald head. “Let me recap the clusterfuck I have to deal with. Stark needed, for some goddamn reason, to take a few laps in his suit over Disneyland. Given the events in the last few years, Disney saw a flying figure overhead and set off emergency alarms which stressed Bruce out and unleashed the Hulk. The roller coaster is a pile of metal scraps. The boardwalk area is nonexistent. And the bay has to be completely remodeled since the World of Color fountains were fucking pulverized. We are going to owe Disney billions of dollars, not to mention looking like stupid assholes where heroes fuck up family vacations.”

“We didn’t hurt the original Disneyland at least. Or Carsland. And let’s be honest….the areas that were destroyed needed to be redone anyway. We kinda did Disney a favor,” Darcy offered with a slight shrug. Her boyfriend grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it tight. “Not now, Darcy,” Steve said as he watched the vein in Fury’s head begin throbbing dangerously.

“We really are sorry, Director. We didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” Jane offered in a breathless apology. 

Fury’s eye grew wide. “Oh don’t even fucking start with apologies and your doe-eyes. I’m holding you four personally responsible,” he growled at the individuals seated. “This trip was your stupidass idea and Stark is the one who set off the apocalyptic chain reaction!”

“I call it advertising. Positive PR for our team….the Avengers interacting with the public. I had no idea their alarms would be so ridiculous,” Tony explained in his calmest voice.

“If I may, Sir….we can put Stark personally in charge of the financial restitution to the company and physical renovation of the park. His ideas will probably put California Adventure on the map. Disney will love it,” Clint offered with a sly glance toward Natasha. 

“Done. Make it happen, Hill,” Fury ordered as Tony was wide mouthed and gesturing around wildly in protest. “As for you three ladies, as far as I’m concerned you’re all high security risks. You are not allowed out of this tower in the next year without proper SHIELD supervision. I’m not taking any more chances with your hairbrained schemes. Now all of you get the fuck out before I really start to bash some skulls in!”

Jane shrugged at her sentencing as Thor offered her a hand up. She got off light. She never wanted to leave her beloved science to begin with for the trip anyway. However, it was a different perspective from her cohorts. Darcy, Amy, and Tony were mutinous and were loudly making their opinions known. 

“This is horseshit! I’m not a goddamn SHIELD prisoner!” Darcy exclaimed in the hallway as the group boarded the elevator. 

“Fucking Legolas. Thanks for throwing me under the bus,” Stark tossed a dirty look toward Barton. 

The archer threw his hands up in defense. “Stark, it is your fault. You literally did the bad thing this time that fucked everyone over.”

Tony and Clint continued arguing as they got off on the floor. “See you, Nat,” Jane waved as the redhead assassin followed the arguing men out. Natasha gave a shrewd smirk to the group before the elevator doors closed. Next floor was the lab. Jane stepped out with Thor and Dr. Banner who was looking particularly guilty. “Thanks for being my partner in crime for a change, Jane. And I had fun with you too, Bruce. It was a fun trip,” Amy tried to smiled to her sister and the older scientist. 

The brunette scientist beamed. “Thanks, Ames. It felt good to be a little rebellious. I’ll have to do it more often.”

“It was fun, while it lasted,” Bruce said quietly, his guilt radiating off of him. 

“It wasn’t your fault. Banner. This time the blame fully lies with Stark,” Thor offered with a strong hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “See you later, my friends,” the god smiled cheerfully as the elevator doors closed again  
.   
Amy had a feeling that it would take all evening to convince Bruce to not beat himself up over the trip. Her stomach dropped as she felt like it was her fault that he felt bad since the trip was her idea to begin with. 

The next floor was one of the residential floors. Steve stepped off with an arm around Darcy’s shoulder as the brunette continued to whine about her sentencing. “Aren’t you guys coming?” Steve asked as he held the elevator door open.

Bucky shook his head as he stopped Amy from stepping out. “We will be home later,” the former Hydra agent said simply. Steve cocked a brow and saluted his friend and he guided a still-ranting Darcy toward their apartment door. 

It was just Bucky and Amy left in the elevator now. “I don’t blame Darcy for being pissed. This fucking sucks. Poor Bruce. And I’m on house arrest. I mean I’ll be inside a lot anyway with the baby, but still. Fury thinks he rules the world,” Amy grumbled as Bucky held her hand. “Where are we going anyway?”

The elevator stopped at the roof. “Everything is ready for you, Sargent Barnes,” JARVIS announced as the couple stepped outside into the evening weather.

“Oh. The sunset,” Amy said in surprise as Bucky guided her over to a blanket. The Main Street theme song of Disneyland began to play outside on hidden speakers.

“Just my way to wrap up the trip, doll. I’m glad we went,” Bucky whispered in his girlfriend’s ear as she leaned back against him.

“It only lasted a day…if that,” Amy grumbled.

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, but we have plenty of time to go back with the kid. I’ll still buy you everything in the jungle gift shop.”

“I like the sound of that,” Amy sighed in contentment as she positioned her hand on top of Bucky’s on her stomach. After a couple deep breaths she felt the stress of Bruce, Tony, Darcy, and everyone else melt off of her.

A warm set of lips placed a light kiss on her head. “Wish upon a star, doll. We have our next big mission arriving in three months. Enjoy this rest time.”

Amy rolled her eyes at his lingering spy lingo, but still settled herself in his arms as they watched the sky gradually darken and the stars begin to twinkle outside. Her Winter Soldier had survived Disneyland…for a day at least. And they would return one day with their baby. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for sticking with the story! I appreciate you taking the time to read it. My other fics give some background on the story if you are looking for more. I will also be adding more stories in the future :)


End file.
